Brukerdiskusjon:Collar
Velkommen Velkommen til min brukerdiskusjons side! Om det er noe du lurer på eller vil spørre meg om så er det bare å poste det her, jeg svarer gjerne tilbake! --Collar nov 5., 2010 kl. 12:09 (UTC) Spotlight Hei! Fredag søkte jeg om norske spotlight (Den lille reklamen nederst på siden om andre Wikia Wiki-er) og fikk melding om at svaret vil komme man-tirsdag. Men jeg tror at det blir større mulighet for dette hvis flere sender mld til Wikia Staff og ber om dette, så jeg sender mld. til andre norske Wikia Wiki-er og ber om støtte til kampanjen, og håper du også vil bidra. Gå til siden Special:Contact og skriv din mail. [[User:theSIMofNorwegian|'theSIMof']]NORWEGIAN mar 27., 2011 kl. 07:13 (UTC) Sim-artikler Jeg har merket at du oppdaterer sim-artikler, blant annet ved å legge til portrettbilde. Du kan se gjennom Kategori:Stubber, NPC-er i Hyggenes og Spesial:Nye sider for å se om det er flere. --Geirma mai 13., 2011 kl. 15:15 (UTC) Monaco Før New Look brukte Wikia et utseende som het Monaco. Etter at dette ikke lenger var tilgjengelig, har mange brukere prøvd å få det tilbake. Et forslag er å la administratoren velge mellom New Look (som vi bruker nå) eller Monaco. Hvis du syns dette er et godt forslag skriv under på kampanjen, og send meldingen videre til andre. Antonyme bidragsytere kan også stemme. Se også linken over for mer informasjon om kampanjen. Husk at hvis du skriver under, støtter du hundrevis av andre bidragsytere på Wikia. .theSIM. jul 1., 2011 kl. 16:31 (UTC) Løsdyr Jeg har merket at du har laget artikler, med portrettbilde, om løsdyr dra Dyreliv. Kan du se om du kan gjøre det med Nurket, Skranglevik, Månemann, Allegra, Keiko og Tiffany? --Geirma aug 19., 2011 kl. 15:29 (UTC) Takk for redigeringen av Karl Borgstrand. Request for logo Hi Collar. I approved your request, and I'm here to help. Here's the logo I made. Fil:SimmenesWiki.png Let me know if you want me to make any changes. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) des 17., 2013 kl. 18:14 (UTC) :WOW! It looks perfect, thank you so much! :) --Collar (diskusjon) des 17., 2013 kl. 20:57 (UTC) ::I'm happy I could help. :) Keep up the good work! JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) des 18., 2013 kl. 00:03 (UTC) Avatar Wikis venner Hei! Jeg kommer fra den norske Avatar Wiki og vi lurte på om Simmenes Wiki ville bli en av Avatar Wikis venner? Det vil si at vi legger til logoen deres på bunnen av hovedsiden vår under en seksjon vi kaller «Avatar Wikis venner», og dere kan gjøre det samme med oss dersom dere ønsker det. Vi ønsker å gjøre dette fordi det er relativt få norske wikier, så det er fint at vi kan støtte hverandre/hjelpe hverandre med råd osv. Xeexi (diskusjon) mai 10., 2017 kl. 14:16 (UTC) Heisann :D Heisann, jeg vet ikke helt hvordan det Wikisystemet fungerer helt ennå. Men jeg har nå begynt å lage noen artikler inne på Simskrystallen, der jeg nå bruker de wikisidene her som kilde. Dere blir kreditert, og jeg lager samtidig de Norske familietrærne. Jeg ønsker gjerne å komme litt i dialog med deg, men synes det er vanskelig å gjøre det via Wiki, da jeg ikke kjenner det systemet her så godt. Så det er fint om du kan ta kontakt med meg inne på Facebook, eller ved å sende en mail meg. For å unngå spam, henviser jeg til denne linken. Jeg kan nåes lett via redaksjonsmailen :-) ---- Med vennlig hilsen, Simon Ekren Gravvold 15.07 24.03.2019